Training Project Summary NRCAM has traditionally integrated a spectrum of training activities that run from highly focused tutorials on VCell through larger scale training initiatives in the fields of computational cell biology and systems biology. Our signature training event is a 3-day intensive hands-on course held annual in June. The course brings 10 investigators to the resource to aid in building a VCell model of their research problem. In addition to providing training, the VCell short course serves to identify future collaborations and Driving Biological Projects, and to identify common needs among the research community to guide further development of the software. VCell team members also participate in broader-based courses on computational modeling in biology and present tutorials at national and international meetings. The resource also provides graduate and undergraduate experiences in computational modeling using VCell in both research projects and in courses at the university, nationally and internationally. All of our training activities are supported by extensive web-based training materials developed by the resource that are described in Dissemination.